


Pale For You

by 8ad_Wolf



Series: Homestuck One-shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Nightmares, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, coming up with a title was the hard part i s2g, how the heck do i code the pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a nightmare, and his moirail Dave just happens to be online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terminallyCapricious (murderousCohort)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/gifts).



> I originally started writing this because my moirail was having a bad day, and she wanted some Davekat.

_No. Dave. He can't be..._

_You walk over to him, slowly but surely. You fall to your knees and try not to cry, your moirail is laying dead in front of you._ _He was the last one besides you alive, and the only one who could stand to be around you._

 _Your friends' bodies lay scattered across the battlefield. Jack_ _Noir_ _advances toward you from behind, you can't see him but you know he's there. The footsteps behind you get louder, and there's a sharp pain in your back, spreading across your chest as well-_

Your eyes snap open and you sit up, glancing around the room. You... it... but...

It was a dream.

Your heart is still racing, even though your brain is telling you you imagined it. You choke back a sob and turn on your lamp with shaking hands.

Glancing around the room, you see there's nothing dangerous in sight. You feebly clear your throat, though it doesn't really do much.  _Take a deep breath,_  Dave's voice says in your head. You try, but you end up choking on your spit. 

The husktop  _ding_ s from your desk, making you flinch. A green light flashes a few times, telling you there's unread messages. You slide your feet over the edge of your bed and walk to your desk. 

 _Two unread messages_ is flashing on your screen in Alternian. You click on it, and a message from Dave pops up. 

  **TG: hey karkit**

**TG: are you awake**

**CG: WELL I AM NOW.**

**TG: shit sorry did i wake you up**

**CG: NO, YOU'RE FINE**

**TG: oh okay**

**TG: whats up**

**CG: I UM...**

**CG: NOTHING.**

**CG: WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?**

**TG: not a lot**

**TG: howre you on this fine evening**

**CG: FINE. HOW CAN I HELP YOU.**

**TG: hey are you alright**

**CG: I'M FINE.**

**TG: are you sure**

**CG: YEP. PERFECTLY OKAY.**

**TG: okay**

**CG: ACTUALLY DAVE**

**TG: yo**

**CG: COULD YOU COME OVER HERE?**

**CG: JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE AT LEAST**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: sure**

**TG: ill be over in a few then**

**CG: OKAY.**

**TG: yep**

**\--turntechGodhead ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist at 02:45 pm--**

You try taking another deep breath to try to calm down. 

 _Dave's fine,_  you tell yourself mentally.  _He's coming now, he's fine, you're okay, your friends are fine._

You push all of your blankets and pillows into a huge pile on your bed and curl up in it. You keep telling yourself you're fine, Dave's coming, until you hear a knock on the door. It opens and Dave walks in.

"Hey, you," he says fondly."What's- are you okay?"

You realize you're shaking, and you try to stop. Not trusting yourself to speak, you nod. He walks over and sits next to you on the pile. You relax a little as he pulls you closer. "Shoosh, Karkat," he tells you. "You're okay."

You nod again and (to your dismay) you start crying. 

"What's wrong?" Dave asks. "Was it a nightmare or something?"

You shrug and sniffle. "Y-yeah," you say. "Or something."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dave's voice is soft. 

"Not really?" you say. It sounds like a question. "I don't know, do you want to hear about it?"

"Sure. Only if you want to talk though." He settles closer to you. 

You open your mouth, and it's like you barf words. Once you start talking, there's no way Dave's going to get you to be quiet until you're done. He listens politely, and soothes you when he needs to. 

"Karkit," he says when you've finally forced yourself to be quiet. He's silent for a minute, then says "Karkit." again.

You wipe your nose. "What?" you demand. 

"Poor Karkit," Dave says. "It's alright. come here." He holds his arms out and you scoot closer, putting your head on his shoulder. He holds you as you try to calm down, as you try to convince yourself that everyone's fine. 

It takes a good fifteen minutes until you're calm enough to talk without your voice shaking too much. "Dave?" you ask.

"Yeah?" He tilts his head down so he can look at you. His forehead is resting against yours. 

"Thanks for..." You rethink your sentance halfway through. "Pale for you."

Dave smirks. "Pale for you too, Vantass."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to figure out how to code stuff... :/


End file.
